Proibido Capitulo 1: Novae Origine Dea
by Ma-Chan fanfics
Summary: Uma nova deusa nasce na terra, filha de Hades, Lântin corre um perigo ou um amor proibido? Será que o Deus do Sono a ama de verdade, ou é apenas uma farsa? Proibido Capitulo 1: O Nascimento de uma nova Deusa.


**Proibido.**

**Capitulo 1: Novae origine Dea**

Essa história se inicia, em uma terra governada por Deuses. Os deuses Olimpianos viviam nas nuvens, viviam no mais brilhoso céu. Havia deuses principais, e outros nem tanto, eram chamados de Deus Menor, um desses Deuses era o Sono e seu irmão gêmeo a Morte que se chamava Thanatos, seu irmão o Sono se chamava Hypnos em Grego. Eles serviam ao Hades Imperador do Mundo dos Mortos.

Hypnos era por sua vez um homem jovem, belo, inteligente, misterioso, e odiava a Morte. Porém em alguns casos poderia ser muito cruel. O Sono adorava literatura e arte, e também adorava ver as pessoas dormirem, graças ao seu poder. O Sono havia filhos que controlavam o Mundo dos Sonhos. Tudo estava em plena harmonia, até que em um dia Hades seu senhor havia tido uma filha, que era a mais bela de todos os deuses, ela havia sido elogiada até pelo próprio Zeus. O rosto de anjo desta garota parecia ser um sonho, Zeus teve a ousadia de coloca-la como Deusa do Mundo dos Sonhos... Mas ele se esqueceu de que Hypnos não gostaria nem um pouco disso, então Zeus pediu para Hades escondê-la na Terra para que sua amada vivesse segura e longe do Sono.

E assim foi feito. Hades teve a grande ideia de pedir para Athena cuidar de sua filha como se fosse sua. Athena havia concordado com o pedido de Hades, pois, até mesmo Athena achou sua filha linda. Hades lhe disse algo em latim, que era o nome da criança.

— Lantin Dea Somnia. — Athena havia entendido a mensagem, e já havia raciocinado o porquê Hades a escondera-a aqui.

Athena estava em seus aposentos cuidando do bebê, que era uma menina, Athena cuidou da criança, e esperava que ela chegasse até sua fase adulta. E Athena pudesse contar sobre sua história.

O nome da criança que havia nascido com cabelos roxo, e olhos azuis-cristalinos, iguais aos de seu pai Hades. Era extremamente linda, que até mesmo Juno e Afrodite admiravam sua beleza.

Enquanto isso, Hypnos o Deus do Sono, sem saber sobre a existência de Lântin continuou seu trabalho, até que um dia, um chamado atraiu sua atenção, Hypnos desconfiou muito de Athena ter tido uma filha... Mas mesmo assim, entrou escondido em seus aposentos para investigar este chamado atraente...

Hypnos quando chegou até o quarto do bebê, ficou paralisado na porta do quarto, vendo a linda criança brincando com seus brinquedos, e seu corpo automaticamente se moveu para mais perto do berço, a cada passo que dava Hypnos sentia-se mais admirado por ver o rosto da criança ainda mais de perto, quando finalmente parou em frente ao berço e pôs suas mãos no bebê, pegando-a com delicadeza, para olhar sua face com mais clareza, e admirar ainda mais...

Lântin encostou a ponta de seus dedos no rosto de Hypnos. O Sono ficou pasmo com tanta beleza, delicadeza da pequena criança...

Hypnos com a ponta de seus dedos tocou seu rosto e ficou ainda mais admirado com a textura, finura de seu rosto. Tudo nela para ele era encantador... Tudo era prazeroso de se observar, Hypnos queria tê-la para si...

O Sono se sentou em uma cadeira perto ao berço com o bebê em mãos, admirando-a, vendo-a sorrir e brincar com a ponta de seus cabelos louros, os olhos de Hypnos brilhavam como nunca, tudo naquele bebe era perfeito, era como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro... Porém tudo o que é perfeito dura pouco, Athena ouvindo a criança, foi até o quarto verificar o porquê de tudo isso...

Quando chegou no quarto, não havia ninguém, Hypnos já havia saído, com um olhar magoado e triste, por ter deixado a criança... E pensou: " Cum spondeo nascantur dici ... ego.Dilectione mea ...Somnium meum." Que significava: Eu prometo que quando crescer, irei buscá-la... Meu amor... Meu Sonho.

Depois dessas palavras Hypnos partiu para seus domínios, onde por fim acabou entrando em sono profundo... Em quanto a criança crescia cada vez mais bela...

†- Muito tempo depois -†

Depois de muito tempo, Lântin havia finalmente crescido, após vários anos de estudo sobre de como ser uma dama/deusa. Athena decidiu que estava na hora de contar e levou até a Biblioteca... Para mostrar-lhe algo interessante.

Lântin adorava livros principalmente aqueles que contavam histórias de heróis e deuses gregos. Athena lhe mostrou a página de um livro em Grego Antigo, falando sobre a nova deusa do mundo dos sonhos.

""Η Γέννηση της Νέας Θεά"

«Από το αίμα του Άδη γεννήθηκε, μια όμορφη κοπέλα, που ήταν τελικά ο δικαιότερος του Ολύμπου, σε όλους την αγαπούσε, ακόμα και ο Δίας, ο Θεός των Θεών της αγάπη ...  
Ωστόσο, η απόφαση του Δία, το παιδί είχε γίνει η θεά του World of Dreams, ο Δίας ξέχασε Hypnos το Θεό του ύπνου και ο Θεός τα παιδιά σας οι θεοί των ονείρων ...  
Άδη ενήργησε γρήγορα αυτή τη φορά, προσπάθησε να κρύψει το παιδί όσο το δυνατόν συντομότερα, και η μόνη επιλογή σας ήταν να το πάρει στην Αθηνά, που θα ήθελαν την κόρη του ... Μέχρι που μια μέρα είπε ό, τι είχε συμβεί κατά τη διάρκεια της γέννησης του ... »

Traduzindo:

"O Nascimento da Nova Deusa"

"Do sangue de Hades havia nascido, uma linda garota, que era por fim, a mais bela do Olimpo, todos a amavam, até mesmo Zeus, o Deus dos Deuses a amavam"...

Porém, pela decisão de Zeus, a criança havia se tornado a Deusa do Mundo dos Sonhos, Zeus esqueceu-se de Hypnos o Deus do Sono e deus seus filhos os deuses dos sonhos...

Hades agiu rápido neste momento, tratou de esconder a criança o mais rápido possível, e sua única escolha foi levá-la até Athena, que a criaria como sua própria filha... "Até que em um dia contasse tudo o que ocorrera durante seu nascimento..."

Quando Lântin leu essa página ficou com medo, e apavorada, e foi se afastando cada vez mais de Athena e dizia:

— Quid istuc est? Matris? I. .. Non me, quod puellam ... No!( O que quer dizer com isso? Mãe? Eu... Não pode ser eu, essa menina não sou eu... Não! ) — Depois dessas palavras Lântin havia saído correndo para seu quarto e chorou dizendo:

— Cupio scire. Ego vero volo scire vis me veritatem. Placere aliquis suus 'ibi? Placere EGO postulo auxilium ... (Eu quero saber a verdade. Eu queria muito saber a verdade, quero apenas a verdade. Por favor alguém está ai? Por favor preciso de ajuda... )

Depois dessas palavras, Hypnos, novamente foi aclamado e, depois de tanto tempo, Hypnos acordou com uma alegria que há anos não tinha.

Hypnos percebeu que era o mesmo chamado de antes, então o Sono dirigiu-se para Templo de Athena, com pressa, para ver sua amada.

Lântin ainda chorando em seu quarto, nem percebeu quando um vulto negro passou pela porta, Hypnos, ficou de seu lado, pondo sua mão em suas costas, e disse num tom calmo.

— Porque tu choras? Tu eres bela, tu eres perfeita. Tudo e todos te amam por que então choras? Minha criança — Lântin ouviu as palavras da sombra que estava ao seu lado e disse no tom de choro.

— Eu... Meu senhor eu choro por causa de que não sei quem eu sou... Eu não sei a verdade. A verdade por trás... de tudo o que está acontecendo.

Hypnos e Lântin falavam o nosso português nessa cena, pois, antes falavam latim. Lântin conhecia metade das línguas dentre todo o mundo. Inclusive as línguas mortas como Aramaico.

Hypnos por outro lado, havia se cansado do latim, e voltado para o nosso português.

Os dois se olharam por diversos momentos, até que finalmente disse num tom gentil e suave.

— Tu que queres fugir de seu mundo... Tu aceitas vir comigo? Para além das fantasias e desejos inconscientes?

Neste momento as lágrimas que estavam nos olhos de Lântin se secaram. Ela sentiu-se protegida com ele, todas as suas reações pararam... Quando Hypnos dizia estas frases. Tudo estava completamente parado. Como se eles tivessem entrado em outro universo. Tudo estava completamente diferente, não havia nada que impedisse Lântin de aceitar esta proposta.

Hypnos estendeu a mão e Lântin continuava fitando Hypnos com admiração e perfeição, sua mão automaticamente pegou a mão delicada de Hypnos. Ao sentir o toque da mão, a garota sentiu-se privilegiada com tal permissão, a mão de Hypnos para Lântin era como se fosse feito da mais pura e delicada seda, a perfeição que podia sentir tudo havia mudado.

Hypnos levou a mão da garota até seu peito, Lântin havia levado um susto e, se sentiu mais privilegiada com isso. Foi vasculhando o seu tórax até chegar em pescoço, contornou os lábios de Hypnos com a ponta dos dedos, o Sono fechara os olhos apenas por sentir seu toque. Lântin se levantou sem deixar de tocá-lo. Ela se sentou em seu colo, para observar a perfeição mais de perto, para ter o prazer de tocar tal perfeição.

Não era diferente com Hypnos. Ele sentiu que aquele toque era prazeroso. E não podia ser perdido, aquele momento não podia acabar. Hypnos se levantou segurando Lântin ainda entretida com a sua face em seus braços. O Sono foi andando para a porta de saída, onde abriu um portal dimensional que os levaria para as mais estranhas e raras fantasias de Hypnos. Lântin quando entrou no portal dimensional viu-se em um lugar mais entretido. Hypnos a observava com cuidado para não perder suas feições, poder sentir suas emoções, poder ter o prazer de vê-la. Tudo era um momento inesquecível, apenas para os dois. Porém não era nada agradável para Hades e para Athena, ou melhor para Zeus.

†- Santuário de Athena-†

Enquanto isso no Santuário, Athena procurava desesperadamente Lântin. Athena pensou o pior, chamou um de seus cavaleiros que podia ir até o mundo inferior. O cavaleiro de Câncer Máscara da Morte.

— Máscara da Morte. Peço que vá ao Mundo Inferior e fale com Hades. Diga a ele que eu estou pedindo que ele venha até o Santuário é uma emergência.

Todos estavam aflitos no Santuário. Até mesmo Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun, Marin, Shaina, Jabu... Todos. Seja quem for todos estavam procurando pela criança. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro se reuniram na Casa de Peixes e fizeram uma reunião secreta.

Estavam lá: Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Shaka, Aiolia, Shura, Camus, Milo e Afrodite.

Todos estavam discutindo sobre o desaparecimento da criança, Saga como de costume não havia falado uma palavra se quer, Afrodite se olhava no espelho admirando sua beleza, Camus estava aflito com o caso, Aldebaran. Mu e Shaka estava pensativos. Aiolia estava inquieto e impaciente e logo disse num tom apreensivo.

— Por que não fazemos uma patrulha? Por toda a Grécia? Pelo mundo?

Shura logo se levantou e disse num modo arrogante.

— Por que Athena não nos enviou ordens. Leão. Ela pode ter ido embora por conta própria, porém, sinto um cosmo negro... Na hora em que ela desapareceu... Não sentiram um cosmo diferente no Santuário? Um cosmo calmo, porém desconhecido?

Saga concordou com a pergunta de Shura, porém nenhuma palavra disse. Shaka com seus olhos fechados abaixou sua cabeça. Milo ergueu sua agulha escarlate e disse.

— Bem... Todos nós sentimos esse cosmo desconhecido. Porém, por que essa pessoa iria querer levar a adorável Lântin? E como esta pessoa passou pelo Santuário sem ser vista ou sentida? Temos que pensar nisso também...

Mu de Áries disse num tom calmo e estratégico.

— Concordo com todos que disseram. Porém, esse cosmo não era um cosmo normal. E sim de um DEUS. Esse Deus sequestrou a adorável Lântin e, a levou para outro lugar. Que ainda não sabemos. A resposta está com Athena. Ela deve saber quem veio aqui e o por que...

Todos os cavaleiros ali presentes concordaram com o comentário de Mu, Saga finalmente havia dito algo.

— Sim Mu. Concordo. Mas se Athena escondeu algo de nós por tanto tempo, ela teria um motivo muito justo para fazer tal coisa. Eu nunca senti um cosmo igual ao de Athena naquela menina, mesmo Athena dizer que era sua filha adotada, todos nós estamos pensando que essa pessoa que carrega o cosmo possa ser um Deus. Porém, como havia dito o cosmo que sentia na garota, não era... Como posso dizer... Do bem... Mesmo ela sendo adorável e gentil, havia uma mancha negra que manchava sua alma e cosmo. Creio que vocês já haviam sentido isso. Já haviam percebido essa diferença entre os cosmos de Athena aos de Lântin. E reparem nos olhos, são mais azuis do que os de Athena. São azuis-cristalinos... Parece querer mostrar que sua alma não teria nenhuma imperfeição. Eu já vi esses olhos antes... Ou melhor, todos nós vimos estes olhos antes... Ou... Seiya já havia visto esses olhos antes...

O comentário de Saga deixou todos aflitos, sendo que todos sabiam que o único ser em todo o Universo que tinha tais olhos era Hades. Afrodite disse num modo ignorante e arrogante.

— Ninguém pode ser mais belo do que eu... Mesmo aquela pirralha... — Ajeitava seus cabelos ainda se olhando no espelho — Acho que ela arranjou algum namorado e foi embora... Ou foi morta... Parem de dizer bobagens...

Todos naquele momento olharam para Afrodite e ficaram em silêncio, seus pensamentos eram os mesmos "Tem alguma outra sugestão? Todos nós sentimos o cosmo dessa pessoa e a mancha negra no cosmo de Lântin, apenas você que não...".

Afrodite fingindo estar-se desentendido disse.

— O que foi? — Parou de olhar-se no espelho para fitar os outros cavaleiros, que se voltaram novamente para o assunto.

Afrodite ficou olhando por um tempo o resto dos outros cavaleiros, mas logo se voltou para seu espelho.

Os outros continuaram a sua reunião.

-† Santuário de Athena: Coliseu †-

Nos arredores do Santuário de Athena, estava o Coliseu, o lugar onde os cavaleiros de Athena lutam e treinam. Lá estavam Marin de Águia e Shaina de Cobra. O clima estava ensolarado e quente, o vento era seco.

Marin estava sentada em uma pedra observando os soldados e, logo depois Shaina veio perguntar algo para a Águia.

— Marin... Você sentiu algo estranho? Algo está errado... Sinto como se... Houvesse algum problema — A feição de Marin por trás da máscara era de preocupação e medo, apesar de seus sentimentos forem esses, Marin respondeu normalmente.

—Sim. Shaina, senti um cosmo calmo, porém negro. Parece que todos os cavaleiros estão aflitos... Seria o caso de Lântin? Esse cosmo perturbador no Santuário, será que foi essa pessoa com esse cosmo à sequestrar Lântin?

Marin como sempre analisando os fatos, Shaina também muito observadora disse.

— Sim. Pode ser, mas essa pessoa não passaria tão facilmente pelos cavaleiros... A não ser... — Shaina parou de falar nessa parte, sua reação era de puro medo e agonia. Shaina havia sentido um terrível cosmo no Santuário.

Marin percebeu que Shaina não estava normal então disse num tom de aflição.

— Shaina? O que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa? — Marin não podia negar que também estava sentindo aquele cosmo, a Águia se levantou e falou.

— Shaina! Este cosmo está vindo da Arena!

Shaina apenas balançou a cabeça e as duas foram para a Arena juntas e, lá encontraram um ser estranho.

Este ser era corcunda, parecia ter caninos e unhas bem grandes, ele estava olhando, ou melhor, procurando algo nos arredores do Santuário.

Shaina logo ergueu sua voz e disse num tom de arrogância.

— Quem é você? É um espectro?  
Marin logo pôs sua mão no ombro de Shaina dizendo aflita.

— O cosmo dele é bem maior do que os dos espectros.

A figura estranha virou o seu rosto medonho, deu alguns passos, sua armadura rangia. Este ser disse.

— Ora, ora, ora... Se não são amazonas de Athena — Risos numa forma aguda — Eu sou Ícelos Deus do Mundo dos Sonhos. Sou o Deus das Ilusões. E me chamo Icelus. Sou o Phobetor.

Marin e Shaina já formaram por sua postura de luta, porém o Deus dos Sonhos, Icelus, começou soltar um riso medonho. E deu mais alguns passos a frente e disse rindo.

— Como vocês são tolas, eu sou um DEUS, não perderei para míseros cavaleiros de prata como vocês — Neste meio tempo Icelus abriu uma fenda dimensional em sua frente — Ataquem! Vamos ver se conseguem me acertar!  
Shaina não perdeu tempo e foi correndo na velocidade da luz e Marin disse em um tom de desespero.

— Shaina! Não! Ele vai... — Era tarde demais, Shaina já o havia atacado, porém, ele não sofreu nenhum dano, porém outro portal dimensional abriu-se do lado esquerdo de Shaina. O poder da amazona de prata fora refletido ou movido para outro local, ou seja, Shaina atacou si mesma.

Shaina sentiu seu próprio veneno. Sua armadura ficará em pedaços, pois ela usou muito poder para dar este ataque. Marin correu para ajuda-la, ficando cara a cara com o inimigo, que dizia.

— Eu disse... — Risos— Você não iriam me acertar de maneira alguma... — Icelus estava praticamente gargalhando das amazonas quando de repente, apareceu um cavaleiro dourado: Aiolia de Leão!

Aiolia havia percebido o cosmo estranho no Coliseu e, havia ido diretamente para lá.

O Leão ficou raivoso por ter visto um Deus machucar as amazonas e foi na velocidade da luz para o lado de Marin, Aiolia disse.

— Marin... Leve Shaina para longe daqui. Conte o que está acontecendo. Chame os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Eu irei retardá-lo! — As palavras de Aiolia eram confiantes, Marin sentiu firmeza, fez o que pediu, foi-se embora com Shaina.

Icelus disse num tom de deboche.

— Leão irá proteger as pobres mulheres de sua morte terrível! — Risos — Então Leão? Quer morrer primeiro?

Aiolia de Leão não respondeu as provocações do inimigo, apenas esperou pacientemente pelo ataque de Icelus. Pois percebeu que se atacasse o "Relâmpago de Plasma" não surtiria efeito.

Icelus ficou gargalhando, Aiolia esperava reforços. Icelus com um sorriso maléfico disse.

— Está esperando reforços? Leão? — Risos — Não adianta ficar esperando, sinto o cheiro da morte em você! Pode atacar quanto quiser, jamais irá me acertar!

Aiolia, esquentado, tentou ignorar ao máximo as provocações do inimigo, porém, algumas palavras de Icelus surtirão efeito.

— Oras, sim me lembro de você. É o irmão do traidor do Santuário... O que foi Leão quer tentar limpar a ficha de seu irmão pelos arredores do Santuário? Eh? Aposto que ele deve ter morrido em vão — Dando de ombros, Icelus se vira de costas esperando o ataque de Aiolia, que rangia seus dentes, fechando os punhos e os olhos. E dizia palavras num tom agressivo.

— Meu irmão morreu para salvar Athena...Se não fosse por ele... — Aiolia se preparava para atacar — Athena jamais estaria viva! — Nestas frases Aiolia atacou o seu poder "Relâmpago de Plasma" enquanto Icelus apenas abria sua fenda dimensional e fez desaparecer o poder de Aiolia e manda-lo para trás do Leão.

Caía uma gota de suor de Aiolia naquele instante, sentindo o seu poder atingi-lo com força total. Aiolia se ajoelhou e sua respiração ficou ofegante. Sua armadura estava se rachando... Aos poucos, por causa do nível de poder que Aiolia havia atacado naquele momento. Icelus ria da face de Aiolia de Leão, parecia que o vê-lo sofrer era como um entretenimento, uma diversão, um tipo de prazer.

Porém a diversão de Icelus acabou. Outro quase igual à Icelus se aproximava, mas, era uma mulher de cabelos e olhos dourados.

Esta mulher trajava uma armadura púrpura com brilhos das joias do Submundo. Porém não era um espectro e sim do mesmo nível que Icelus. Um Deus.

A mulher sorriu e disse.

— Para que torturar um homem tão lindo... Icelus? — A mulher foi para o lado de Aiolia e o ajudou a levantar vasculhando o seu tórax, ela se apresentava para o Cavaleiro de Ouro.

— Eu sou Phantasos, Deusa da Fantasia. E você é Aiolia de Leão... Queria saber quais são as suas fantasias — A risada da mulher chamada Phantasos era fina e aguda, Aiolia ainda se recuperando do "ataque" de Icelus, enquanto Phantasos dizia para Icelus.

— Icelus, você sentiu o nosso Sr. Hypnos se dirigir para este Santuário? Acho que ele veio buscar a "joia" preciosa dele. O que ela tem que não tenho? — Phantasos continuava pensativa sobre tal assunto. Quem seria a "joia" preciosa de Hypnos?

Icelus formou um olhar sério e disse.

— É aquela "joia" que você se refere Phantasos? Sim. Ele veio atrás dela, provavelmente esses cavaleiros inúteis estão agitados por terem sentido o cosmo dele. Não me surpreende, apenas quero encontrar o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio! O antigo sucessor dele havia destruído meu corpo! Quero matar o outro!

Icelus falava de sua vingança, porém Phantasos ficou entediada e se voltou para Aiolia de Leão, vasculhava o seu tórax até seu pescoço, subindo para seu rosto, Phantasos lambeu sua bochecha.

Aiolia sentiu total repugnância ao sentir a língua da mulher deusa da fantasia em seu corpo, virou o seu rosto de lado, mas, Phantasos o puxou novamente.

Depois de vários minutos ouvindo Icelus reclamando de Capricórnio, apareceu mais uma sombra, era mais um dos deuses dos sonhos, só que era um homem um homem com cabelos brancos e olhos púrpura.

Este homem fechou seus olhos e cruzou seus braços e, ia andando na direção dos três.

Este homem disse num tom de autoridade para Icelus e Phantasos.

— Icelus, Phantasos! Parem de ficar brincando com o cavaleiro, temos nossa própria missão, ainda... Deixe-o ir.

Phantasos não fez o que o outro homem disse. Este homem pareceu ficar furioso.

— Phantasos! Faça o que disse! Eu sou Oneiros o Deus dos Sonhos! Eu estou no comando!

Phantasos fez uma cara de entediada e disse.

— Você poderia me deixar me divertir mais um pouco com ele... — Enquanto dizia essas palavras ia se afastando de Aiolia de Leão.

Aiolia que havia se recuperado disse.

— O que querem aqui no Santuário de Athena? O que vocês procuram? Quem é a "joia" preciosa de Hypnos? — Oneiros e os outros se voltaram para Aiolia, os três respondiam em uma sequência: Icelus, Phantasos e Oneiros.

— Nós estamos aqui para verificar o por que nosso pai viria até aqui.

— Exatamente. Estamos procurando o motivo de nosso pai ter vindo até aqui.

— A "joia" preciosa de Hypnos-Sama, acreditamos que seja uma garota pequena, que Athena criou desde bebê, acreditamos que, vocês tenham sentido algo de errado no cosmo da garota, viemos certificar de que esta garota é o que pensamos que é.

Aiolia ficou muito confuso depois das respostas. E deu passos para trás. Os outros não se importaram nem um pouco com o movimento de Aiolia e Oneiros disse virado de costas.

— Temos que acha-la. Temos que nos certificar se ela é mesmo a Deusa do Mundo dos Sonhos. Aquela que comandará este mundo ao nosso lado. Ela não pode ficar ai, perdida na Terra cercada desses vermes. Ela deve voltar ao Imperador Hades. Eles pensam que Hypnos-Sama não sabe da verdade, porém, estão muito enganados.

Depois dessas palavras portas dimensionais se abriram e os três entraram em suas respectivas portas.

Todos se afligiam no Santuário e no Mundo dos Mortos. Inclusive o Mundo dos Sonhos. Todos procuravam a pequena Lântin, a questão é quem ela vai escolher.

**Fim da Parte 1. **

** Proibido.**

**Capitulo 1: Novae Origine Dea.**


End file.
